In the commercial air transport industry, it is desirable to design aircraft configurations that yield reduced fuel burn per seat-mile, as fuel burn per seat-mile is a measure of fuel efficiency. Efficient aircraft configurations are ever more important as fuel costs continue to increase. Aircraft aerodynamic drag and fuel burn are generally reduced as the aspect ratio of the aircraft wing increases. Similarly, operating larger aircraft which carry more passengers and payload is generally more efficient between two destinations than flying several trips with smaller aircraft. Thus, larger aircraft and aircraft with longer wingspans tend to be more efficient. However, taxiway spacing and gate locations for most airports were established without providing adequate spacing for aircraft with the longer wingspans that may be produced with today's technology.
Some attempts have been made to improve aircraft wing efficiency without adding wingspan. Winglets extending vertically from the wingtips have improved aircraft fuel efficiency without significantly increasing wingspan. However, the efficiency added by winglets may not be as beneficial as that provided by extending the wingspan.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least sonic of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.